1. Field
This disclosure relates to enhancing network security, especially as it pertains to preventing unauthorized users from gaining access devices, for example, by exploiting one or more compression techniques used in transmitting encrypted messages.
2. Information
In a computing network, computing devices may securely communicate with one another by way of encrypted messages, which may be defined as one or more electrical signals that has been modulated to convey information and encoded by way of an encrypting polynomial. Encrypted messages may be communicated using wired or wireless channels, among computing devices of the network. This may allow computing devices to communicate in a secure manner over publicly accessible networks. In general, more sensitive content may be encrypted using more sophisticated encryption techniques, and less sensitive content may be encrypted using simpler techniques. Accordingly, the public Internet, for example, may be used to convey common, publicly available materials as well as encrypted highly sensitive content such as financial content, trade secrets, confidential medical content, and so forth, with manageable risk of compromising content of encrypted messages.
At times, encrypted messages transmitted among computing devices may undergo compression, which may permit a reduction in communications network bandwidth consumed by transmitting messages. Accordingly, compression may allow a large number of users to access communications networks at a low cost to the user and/or the services provider. However, use of compression techniques, if used in conjunction with one or more encryption techniques, may give rise to security concerns. For example, an unscrupulous user may glean a secure password, a secure cookie, or the like, by observing characteristics of encrypted messages transmitted from a browser in response to carefully crafted messages transmitted to a browser.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.